Artavera
]]The''' Republic of Artavera '(Standard Artaveran /artave:ra/) is the most powerful nation in the Other World, and the most influential as well. Artavera was founded in 721 ''Before Collision and has existed in some form or another to this very day. Artavera is home to many cultures and dialects, though the nation is unified but its shared culture, heritage, and language Etymology Artavera's name came from the early tribe of Artav after it split from the Tribe of Vila. Artav soon grew to take over Vila. The region became known as Artavila, and later as Artavera. Geography is the highest point in Artavera]]Artavera's geography consists of mainly sloping hills and plains, including one range known the Daniil Mountains. History , commonly known as "The Terrible", was known for his deviousness and martial skill.]]The Artaveran Kingdom was a small despotic nation founded in 721 BC, at the banks of the Agrigal River by King Cario I. In 102 BC, there was a power struggle between the hated King Domesticus VII and the popular General Quintus Poni. This lead to the Artaveran Civil War, a turning point in Artaveran History. During the fights of Poni's Army, they succesfully assimilated the small Kingdom of Raul into their force. This daring move lead to the imperial attituded Artavera, which would come to bless, and plague the country for the next Millenia to come. Politics Artavera has had a long history of politics, but modern Artavera politics didn't begin until Zargasian-born Philosopher Gaston Sidonia theorized the future of the nation and how it should be handled. In 1740, he published his most famous work, The People, The Heroes, which was about the inevitable change of Artavera's political, social, and economic backbone from the nobility to the people. The book outlined what would later be called Sidonianism, the foundation of the Artaveran political system. Sidonia's work influenced many, including Irrigan Economist Maladin Ñol and President Marcus Abojyo. In Artavera, there where originally three political parties. There was the Representationalist, the Liberal Conservative, and the Federalist Party. The Representationalist Party was originally the only progressive party in the country, although it has shifted far to the right since then. They believed, and still do, that the provinces should govern themselves and seperate entities within a larger Artavera. The Liberal Conservative Party was almost identical to today's Representationalist Party. They believed in a small, libertarian government, too, though was on the conservative side of the political spectrum. The Federalist Party was a conservative party that wanted a large government. They are the conservative version of the authoritarian Everybody Votes Party. Out of the three original parties, only one remains. The Everybody Votes Party was founded in 1861 as a socialist party that encouraged Artavera to be a left-leaning social democracy. This party has barely changed since it was founded, three decades prior to the collapse of the Federalist Party. Military and Foreign Policy . The picture above is of a joint Artavera-Atenear assembly.]] Culture Artavera has a rich, heterogeneous culture that contains countless ethnic groups, many traditions, and over 150 languages and dialects. While Artavera has its intricate cultures within the country, there has been lots of influence from foreign countries. In the XVII Century, hundreds of thousands of people from all corners of the Artaveran Imperium began migrating to large Artaveran cities and ports, who brought their culture with them. Media Language Literature and Philosophy Theatre and Cinema Visual Art and Architecture today.]] Music Cuisine Sports is the most popular sport in Artavera.]] National Symbols and Traditions Category:Nations Category:Places Category:Artavera